I Am Impostor
by Yunna Lavenderrena
Summary: Bermula dari ketidaksengajaan Hinata menolong seorang pemuda dalam suatu kecelakaan, ia harus terjebak dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh pemuda tersebut/Apa tadi yang dia bilang ? Istri ? Anak ?, Siapa yang istri dan anak siapa ?/always Sasuhina/AU/Romance.


**.**

 **I Am Impostor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat dan lompat-lompat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance

.

.

Gadis itu berlari cepat menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dari pejalan kaki lainnya. Jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam lah yang menjadi faktor sepinya jalan yang dilalui gadis itu. Rambut indigonya yang terurai bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan yang ia buat saat berlari. Udara dingin yang menusuk di malam itu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan jaket lusuh yang dikenakannya. Hinata -nama gadis itu- memperlambat laju larinya setelah tempat tinggalnya mulai terlihat. Bukan rumah besar atau apartemen mewah yang Hinata tinggali, hanya ada sebuah _flat_ kecil diujung jalan dan terhimpit oleh bangunan yang jauh lebih besarlah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Hinata segera merogoh kunci di saku celananya dan segera masuk ke dalam _flat_ kecilnya.

" _Tadaima_ " ucap Hinata saat masuk

" _Okaeri_ " seorang gadis kecil yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Hima- _chan_ belum tidur" tanya Hinata pada gadis kecil itu.

"Sudah. Tadi Hima bangun sebentar dan pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi tiba-tiba _Nee-san_ datang" jelas gadis kecil itu pada Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya Hima- _chan_ tidur lagi. Besok pagikan sudah mulai masuk sekolah" setelah melepaskan sepatunya, Hinata menghampiri Himawari dan menggiringnya untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Iya, _Nee-san_ juga harus cepat tidur, besok _Nee-san_ kan juga harus pergi sekolah" Himawari mengatakannya sebelum berbaring di satu-satunya ranjang yang berada disana.

"Sebentar lagi _Nee_ _-san_ juga akan tidur. _Nee-san_ harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah dulu" Hinata menarik selimut yang berada dibawah kaki Himawari dan meletakkannya sampai sebatas dagu bocah yang beberapa hari lagi akan genap berumur 6 tahun tersebut. Mendengar perkataannya Hinata, Himawari mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya menutup mata karena kantuk yang ia tahan sejak Hinata pulang. Hinata mengusap kepala Himawari dengan penuh sayang dan mengecup keningnya sebelum beranjak menuju rak buku yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Mencari-cari buku tugas yang harus ia kerjakan karena besok tugas itu harus segera dikumpulkan.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, Hinata kembali menatap Himawari yang sudah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Terdiam sesaat dan mengingat kembali bagaimana jadinya ia tanpa Himawari di sisinya. Hinata sangat sayang pada Adiknya karena dialah satu-satunya kerabat dekat yang dia miliki selama ini. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal dan sang kakak tertua, Hyuuga Neji, entah pergi kemana. 2 tahun lalu Neji berpamitan untuk bekerja karena ajakan dari temannya. Hinata tidak tahu persis pekerjaan seperti apa itu, tapi sejak saat itu Hinata tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari sang kakak. Karena hal itulah Hinata terpaksa bekerja banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dan sang adik. Hinata sudah cukup terbantu dengan beasiswa yang diberikan pihak kampus padanya. Setidaknya biaya kuliah tidak lagi menjadi beban untuknya. Tinggal 3 semester lagi dan Hinata akan lulus. Setelah itu ia akan dapat mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik dengan ijazah sarjananya selain menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di mini market.

Setelah sejenak mengingat masa lalu dan mencoba memikirkan masa depannya, Hinata akhirnya ikut berbaring di samping Himawari. Ia juga butuh tidur, karena seperti kata Himawari, Hinata besok juga harus berangkat sekolah.

.

.

I Am Impostor

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela nafas entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak ia duduk di kafe itu. Bola mata onyx-nya memandang bosan pada perempuan berambut nyentrik kalau boleh Sasuke katakan. Warna Pink. Sangat aneh mengingat jarang ada orang yang memiliki warna rambut kewanita-wanitaan seperti itu. Entah apa yang sedari tadi diocehkan gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Haruno Sakura, yang jelas sejak gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya, sejak saat itu juga Sasuke enggan mendengar semua yang diocehkannya.

Pemuda itu-Uchiha Sasuke- dipaksa oleh ibu tercintannya untuk mengikuti kencan buta entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Alasan kenapa ibunya itu gencar mengatur kencan buta untuk putra bungsunya itupun selalu sama. Sasuke sudah cukup matang untuk membina rumah tangga diusianya saat ini, 26 tahun. Sebenarnya sah-sah saja sih kalau diumurnya yang sekarang Sasuke masih setia melajang, mengingat kesibukannya sebagai direktur di salah satu perusahaan cabang keluarganya.

Saat Sasuke bertanya alasan kenapa ibunya itu _ngenyel_ pingin Sasuke buru-buru membina rumah tangga, jawaban yang dilontarkan ibunya benar-benar membuat Sasuke syok saat itu juga.

" _Kaa-san pengin cepet-cepet punya cucu perempuan. Itachi sudah menikah dan punya 3 anak, semuanya laki-laki. Itachi bilang 3 anak sudah cukup, jadi nii-san mu itu sudah pasti tidak bisa memberikan cucu perempuan untuk Kaa-san. Harapan Kaa-san satu-satunya hanya ada padamu Sasuke, cepatlah menikah dan berikan Kaa-san cucu perempuan yang manis"_

Jadi intinya, Sasuke disuruh cepet-cepet nikah supaya bisa segera 'memproduksi' cucu perempuan yang menjadi cita-cita sekaligus obsesi ibu tercintanya itu. beginilah akhirnya nasib Sasuke setelah mendapat 'sedikit' paksaan yang akhirnya dengan enggan mengikuti kencan buta yang sudah diatur oleh ibunya sedemikian rupa.

Perempuan bernama Sakura itu masih terus berbicara tentang hal-hal membosankan seputar kesehariannya sebagai salah satu desainer kenamaan sampai akhirnya setelah lebih dari 30 menit, bunyi dering dari ponsel Sasuke sejenak membuat Sakura berhenti bicara dan membuat Sasuke untuk sementara bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena akhirnya suara cempreng perempuan itu berhenti. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama sekretarisnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Suara di seberang sana kembali mengatakan sesuatu dan Sasuke sedikit bergumam untuk menanggapinya.

"Hn.. Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mematikan panggilan telepon itu dan melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Maaf Haruno- _san,_ saya harus segera kembali ke kantor karena ada keperluan mendadak dengan _client_ " Sasuke berusaha berbicara sesopan mungkin.

"a-aa.. Silahkan. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan, Uchiha-san" dengan enggan Sakura membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Sebenarnya sejak mereka bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke hanya memperkenalkan dirinya sekilas, setelah itu hanya Sakura sajalah yang terus berbicara guna mencairkan suasana diantara keduanya. Tapi siapa sangka setelah mengatakan banyak hal, suara yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu selanjutnya hanyalah untuk berpamitan saja. Yah.. Sepertinya dia harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan pemuda tampan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Setelah mendengar Sakura mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar kafe tersebut.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kencan butanya itu berlangsung. Setelah memasuki mobilnya, Sasuke kembali merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan kembali menghubungi sekeretarisnya.

"Naruto, lain kali hubungi aku lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar merasa bosan mendengar perempuan itu terus saja bicara tanpa henti" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya kepada seseorang diseberang sana yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Kau bilang aku harus menunggu sekitar 30 menit sebelum menghubungimu"_ , Naruto tidak mau kalah dan malah menanggapi ucapan bosnya itu.

"Hn" Sasuke sedang malas berdebat sekarang, memang biasanya Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menelponnya 30 menit setelah kencan butanya berlangsung. Tapi entaha kenapa bersama dengan gadis _pinky_ itu sebentar saja sudah membuatnya merasa gerah dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Sebenarnya panggilan telepon tadi hanya sebagai alasan agar Sasuke bisa kabur dari kencan butanya. Alasan yang klasik memang, tapi nyatanya itu tetap berhasil Sasuke gunakan. Semua itu berkat persekongkolan yang sudah direncanakan secara _apik_ bersama dengan sekretaris pribadi sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

.

.

I Am Impostor

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Hinata pulang lebih awal dari kerja sambilannya karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagi Himawari. Hari ini adalah hari dimana gadis kecil itu genap berumur 6 tahun, karena itu hinata tidak mau melewatkannya dengan bekerja dan lebih memilih untuk merayakan bertambahnya umur Himawari. Sebagai hadiahnya, Hinata akan membelikan kue ulang tahun untuk adiknya. Karena ini ulang tahun Himawari, jadilah Hinata membawa Himawari ke toko kue dan membiarkan Himawari sendiri yang memilih kue ulang tahunnya. Bahkan saking antusiasnya, Hinata sampai tidak terpikir untuk mengganti seragam sekolah dibalik mantelnya dengan pakaian rumahan yang biasa ia kenakan saat berada di _flat._

" _Nee-san_ tidak perlu membelikanku kue ulang tahun. Aku sudah cukup senang _Nee-san_ ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku" Himawari mengatakannya sambil menatap Hinata yang berjalan disebelahnya dan mengganndeng tangannya.

"Tentu saja perlu, ini hari istimewa Hima- _chan,_ jadi _Nee-san_ juga harus memberikan hal yang istimewa pada Hima- _chan_ " Hinata tersenyum sejenak sebelum menanggapi ucapan Himawari

"Tapi ini sudah malam _Nee-san_ , apa masih sempat beli kuenya ?" tanya Himawari

"Mungkin masih sempat, ini juga belum terlalu malam" Hinata mengambil jeda untuk melirik jam tangan kecil ditangannya "Masih jam sembilan" lanjut Hinata.

Himawari hanya mengangguk saja mendengar ucapan Hinata. Hinata memang sudah membatasi jam kerjanya untuk hari ini, tapi tetap saja paling cepat Hinata tiba dirumah sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Toko kuenya memang tidak terlalu jauh, dan kebetulan Hinata juga tahu jika toko yang akan ditujunya itu biasanya tutup pukul 11 malam. Jalan di trotoar yang sepi mengiringi perjalanan mereka berdua, kawasan disini memang sepi kendaraan dijam-jam seperti ini karena memang kawasannya yang cukup terpencil dan jalanan ini bukan termasuk jalur utama antar daerah.

Jalan yang mereka lalui pun sedikit gelap karena ada beberapa lampu jalan yang sudah tidak berfungsi.

" _Nee-san,_ hari ini aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas saat pelajaran matematika" Himawari mulai menceritakan kejadian hari ini di sekolah pada Hinata untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan selama mereka berjalan.

"Benarkah, Hima- _chan_ hebat sekali" Hinata tersenyum dan sedikit menepuk pncak kepala Himawari dengan tangan lain yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menggandeng Himawari. Mendapat pujian dan perlakuan seperti itu dari Hinata membuat Himawari sedikit menunduk malu tapi ia tetap tersenyum senang dengan itu semua.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya toko kue, tempat tujuan mereka terlihat. Beruntung mereka tidak datang terlambat karena tempat itu masih belum tutup.

Baru beberapa saat Hinata melihat tempat tujuannya sudah semakin dekat, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara Hantaman benda dijalanan yang berada di sampingnya.

BRRUUUAAKK

"KYAA..." Hinata yang terkejut reflek berteriak dan segera menunduk untuk memeluk Himawari.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, sama sekali tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke jalanan itu dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang bagian depannya sudah hancur karena menghantam pohon besar yang berada di seberang jalan tempat Hinata berdiri saat ini.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu jika melakukan negosiasi dengan _client_ -nya kali ini akan memakan waktu selama ini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak masalah jika pembicaraan bisnis ini mereka lakukan di kantornya ataupun di sebuah restaurant mewah yang cocok untuk membicarakan hal bisnis dan semacamnya. Masalahnya, _client-_ nya kali ini lebih memilih membicarakan hal itu di tempat tinggalnya yang berada cukup jauh dari wilayah perkotaan. Atau bisa dikatakan berada di daerah yang cukup terpencil.

Belum lagi jalanan yang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa bangunan saja yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Hal itu semakin mmebuktikan jika daerah yang ia lalui saat ini jauh dari jalanan di perkotaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah resiko dari pekerjaannya dan Sasuke dituntut untuk menjadi profesional. Sasuke juga tidak melupakan fakta jika _client-_ nya yang satu ini merupakan salah satu investor terbesar di perusahaannya, karena itulah Sasuke setuju untuk datang kerumah orang itu.

Langit diluar sana sudah berubah menjadi gelap dan saat ia melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya, ia berdecak karena melihat jam yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sepeetinya Sasuke akan tiba dirumah hampir tengah malam nanti. Belum lagi daerah yang dilaluinya saat ini membuktikan jika ia masih berada jauh dari wilayah perkotaan. dering telepon di sakunya membuat Sasuke segera mengangkat panggilan masuk itu tanpa melihat siapa orang yang tengah menelponnya di seberang sana.

"Hn" dua huruf konsonan yang menjadi andalannya langsung pendengaran seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kau sekarang berada dimana ? Mikoto _baa-san_ berulang kali menanyakan keberadaannmu padaku. Beliau bilang sejak tadi kau tidak bisa dihubungi" suara Naruto diseberang sana terdengar sedikit cemas.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, aku pergi menemui seorang _client_ dirumahnya jadi aku sengaja mematikan ponselku. Karena itulah aku menyuruhmu menangani urusan kantor untuk sementara waktu selama aku pergi. Apalagi _client_ kita ini tidak mau bertemu dengan orang lain dari kantor kita selain denganku" Sasuke menjelaskannya pada Naruto dengan santai karena sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya pada Naruto sebelum pergi.

"Aku tahu, karena itulah Aku bertanya padamu. Kau sudah pergi sejak siang tadi, dan hingga saat ini kau belum juga kembali" yahh.. Memang jeda waktu yang sangat lama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dalam kasusnya kali ini _client_ adalah raja.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan selama ini. Tapi semuanya sudah selesai dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan kontraknya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jika _Kaa-san_ ku kembali menelponmu, katakan sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah" kata Sasuke memberikan pesan pada Naruto kalau-kalau ibunya kembali menanyakannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan itu pada Mikoto _Baa-san_ nanti"

"Hn" setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Naruto dan meletakkan ponselnya secara asal di atas _dashboard_ mobil.

Baru beberapa saat ia mengakhiri sambungan telponnya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan datangnya mobil lain dari arah yang berlawanan. Penerangan jalan yang kurang juga menjadi salah satu penyebab dirinya tidak menyadari datangnya mobil itu. Secara reflek Sasuke membanting setir untuk menghindari tabrakkan dengan mobil itu. Tapi bukannya terhindar, mobil yang Sasuke kendarai malah menghantam pohon besar disisi pjalan dengan sanga keras.

BRRUUUAAKK

Sasuke merasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengalir di pelipisnya begitu tabrakan itu terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya untuk tahu cairan apa itu. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesdarannya, Sasuke melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mobilnya. Apa mungkin, itu adalah malaikat mau yang hendak mengambil nyawanya ?. Belum sempat otak Sasuke untuk kembali berlogika, matanya sudah terlebih dulu terpejam dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

I Am Impostor

.

Hinata yang panik langsung menghubungi ambulans dan mengatakan dimana tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Untung saat itu Hinata tidak lupa membawa ponselnya. Meskipun terjadi kecelakaan, sama sekali tidak ada yang datang ketempat kejadian itu selain Hinata yang kebetulan memang berada sangat dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara. Sebelum ambulan datang, Hinata berjalan mendekat ke mobil itu setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Himawari untuk tetap berada di tempatnya semula guna memastikan orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Dari kaca mobil, Hinata dapat melihat seorang pria yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja dengan luka dari kepala yang tergeletak diatas kemudi mobilnya.

Hinata tidak berani melakukan apapun selain menunggu bantuan datang. Ia hampir berteriak sekencang-kencangnya begitu merasakan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu setelah tahu bahwa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini adalah Himawari.

"Aku takut _Nee-san"_ Himawari mengatakannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangis. Hinata berlutut dan segera membawa Himawari ke dalam gendongannya dan memeluknya erat.

" _Nee-san_ juga takut. Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi sebelum ada bantuan yang datang. Himawari anak yang baik bukan ?" Himawari menjawab pertanyaan HInata dengan anggukan.

"Karena itu Kita harus mau menolong orang yang sedang kesulitan" Hinata sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya HInata ingin lari saja saat melihat kecelakaan itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena teringat dengan kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya beberapa tahun silam. Karena itulah meski didera ketakutan yang luar biasa, Hinata tetap memberanikan diri untuk sekedar menelpon ambulan.

Setelah beberapa lama, ambulans yang membawa paramedis datang dan segera menghampiri Hinata. Mereka menyuruh Hinata dan juga Himawari untuk menyingkir selama proses evakuasi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Hinata yang merasa tugasnya sudah selesai ingin segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi lai dan lagi niatnya itu terpaksa ia urungkan karena salah satu petugas medis mengatakan jika ia juga harus ikut kerumah sakit sebagai wali bagi korban kecelakaan itu.

Hinata yang memang menjadi pihak yang menghubungi mereka akhirnya harus menuruti petugas medis itu guna menjadi wali bagi seseorang yang ditolongnya itu. Hinata juga ikut membawaHimawari bersamanya. Hinata tidak mungkin meninggalkan Himawari sendirian di _flat-_ nya. Meskipun Himawari memang biasanya tidak keberatan walau ditinggal sendirian, tapi masalahnya kali ini berbeda. Lihat saja, meskipun Hinata sudah memeluk Himawari dengan sangat erat sejak tadi, tubuh gadis kecil itu tidak henti-hentinya mengigil karena ketakutan. Apalagi kalau ditinggal sendirian di dalam _flat_ miliknya yang berukuran kecil dan sempit itu, sudah pasti Himawari akan semakin ketakutan disana.

"Kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kau bisa pulang jika keluarga korban sudah datang" Salah satu petugas medis menjelaskannya pada Hinata di dalam mobil ambulans dan Hinata hanya dapat menganngukkan kepalanya guna merespon perkataan petugas itu.

.

.

I Am Impostor

.

Orang tua Sasuke beserta sang kakak termasuk Naruto berbondong-bondong mendatangi Rumah Sakit dimana Sasuke dirawat setelah mendapatkan kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke. Mikoto -ibu Sasuke- sama sekali tidak bisa membendung air matanya melihat keadaan tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan luka lebam dan kepalanya dibalut dengan perban.

"Maaf, apakah kalian keluarga korban kecelakaan itu ?" salah satu perawat disana menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan hal itu sambil menunjuk sosok Sasuke yang masih terbujur lemah di atas salah satu ranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Benar, kami adalah keluarga korban" Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan perawat itu, sedangkan yang lain masih terlihat _shock_ dan sedikit tidak percaya bahwa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bisa ikut dengan saya sebentar ke bagian administrasi" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti perawat itu untuk mengurus administrasi.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dokter ?" Itachi-kakak Sasuke- bertanya pada dokter yang menangani Sasuke.

"Untuk sementara ini saya rasa tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Beruntung sejauh ini, pemeriksaan yang kami lakukan belum ditemukan luka serius pada pasien. Pasien hanya menderita luka lebam di beberapa bagian yang terkena benturan. Tapi kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, mengingat bagian kepala pasien juga terluka akibat benturan yang cukup keras saat kecelakaan." dokter itu menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa sampai sekarang putra saya belum juga sadar dokter ?" kali ini Fugaku yang bertanya pada dokter disana

"Mungkin sebentar lagi pasien akan segera sadar, mengingat sudah cukup lama pasien pingsan setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya" untuk sementara waktu mereka dapat bernafas lega mendengar penuturan dari dokter itu.

"Oh iya.. Mungkin kalian ingin menemui orang yang sudah membawa pasien ini kemari. Dia duduk di sebelah sana, sejak tadi ia menunggu keluarga pasien ini datang" Dokter itu menunjuk pada seorang gadis yang duduk di ruang tunggu, ia terlihat seperti sedang menahan kantuk sambil memeluk sosok gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya, itu nampak karena berulang kali kepalanya berayun-ayun dan pandangan matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Sedangkan gadis kecil yang berada di sampingnya malah sudah terlelap.

"Nak.." Mikoto yang terlebih dulu menghampiri Hinata diikuti dengan Fugaku disampingnya. Mikoto menepuk pundak Hinata pelan agar tidak terlalu mengejutkannya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan langsung menegakkan kepalanya begitu ia merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Y-ya.." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup begitu melihat ada dua orang dewasa yang sangat asing apalagi salah satu diantaranya adalah orang yang barusan membuatnya terkejut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolong putra kami" kali ini Fugaku yang pertama kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih karena pertolonganmu itu" Mokotoyang ada disana pun ikut menanggapi

"I-ini bukan apa-apa... Ke-kebetulan saat itu saya berada di lokasi kejadian" Hinata merasa sedikit gugup berada diantara orang asing dihadapannya ini.

Baru beberapa saat orang tua Sasuke berbincang dengan Hinata, suara Itachi membuat mereka menoleh padanya.

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san,_ Sasuke sudah sadar" Itachi berkata dengan sedikit menaikkan _volume_ suaranya agar kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Orang tua Sasuke yang mendengar kabar itu langsung kembali menuju tempat Sasuke di rawat.

Hinata yang merasa kurang sopan jika terus duduk disana akhirnya mengikuti mereka sambil membawa Himawari yang sudah terlelap digendongannya.

Sasuke terlihat berusaha membuka kedua matanya, jari-jari tangannya sedikit bergerak-gerak menandakan jika dirinya sudah mulai tersadar.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku ?" Itachi mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke yang sudah mulai tersadar.

" _Aniki_ " Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan suara yang lemah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Sasuke, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja sekarang" Mikoto langsung memeluk Sasuke begitu mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Auww.. _Kaa-san,_ aku tidak akan baik-baik saja jika _Kaa-san_ memelukku sepeeti ini" Sasuke berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"a-ah.. Iya.. Maafkan _Kaa-san_ Sasuke, _Kaa-san_ hanya sangat senang melihat kau sudah sadar" Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Dimana aku ?" Sasuke bertanya sambil berusaha menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut dan berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Tapi sepertinya tangan Sasuke juga sedikit mengalami cidera karena Sasuke sedikit sulit dan terasa sakit saat menggerakkan tangannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah saat ini" Fugaku berusaha mencegah tindakan Sasuke yang berusaha bangun.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang kau sedang berada di rumah sakit. Gadis disana yang sudah menolongmu dengan membawamu kemari" Mikoto yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata

Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata dan terdiam sejenak sambil terus memperhatikannya. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke itu dan lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi, Mokoto dan juga Fugaku juga ikut terdiam melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang menjadi penolongnya itu.

"Maksud kalian 'istri' dan juga 'anak'ku yang sudah membawaku kemari ?" suara Sasuke akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Tapi tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke, dia adalah orang yang sudah menolongmu. Lagipula sejak kapan kau menikah dan punya anak sebesar itu ?" Itachi yang terlebih dulu menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku bertanya, jadi 'istri' dan 'anak'ku sendiri yang sudah menolongku ?" Sasuke kembali berkata, tapi kali ini tangannya tepat menunjuk pada Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah sana.

"Mereka itu 'istri' dan 'anak'ku bukan ?" kali ini semua orang kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bisa melongo saja termasuk Hinata yang mendengarkan rentetan kata yang Sasuke ucapkan setelah ia tersadar.

.

.

Apa tadi dia bilang, istri ? anak ? siapa yang istri dan anak siapa ?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gimana menurut kalian ? mau dilanjut atau... ?

.

.

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
